


You Like Me Very Much

by AurorRune



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: First Meetings, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurorRune/pseuds/AurorRune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and Brian meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Like Me Very Much

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked that idea so, there it is !  
> Also, I'm French and my English is really bad so I hope you won't mind too much. You can correct me, it would be helpful !

The park was silent. It was morning, everything was still sleeping. I was sitting on a bench, smoking and watching the world goes by. Everything was better than going home, anyway. Suddenly, I felt someone next to me. And there he was. A little boy, a very cute little boy, with golden hair and blue eyes. He didn't seem more than six year old but I didn't know a lot of kids so I couldn't really tell. He was smiling at me, with a big, sunny smile that made me feel quite uncomfortable. At the same time, I wanted to reach out and catch a little bit of this radiance. But I forced myself to remain indifferent. The kid was still smiling at me, that kind of pissed me off.

 

-What the fuck are you doing here ? I asked with a cold voice.

-That's a bad word, he answered, cheerfully.

 

I fought against my impulse to strangle the kid and took a moment to calm myself.

 

-Where's your mommy ?

-She's not here.

-I can see that, I replied. Where is she ?

-Probably looking for me. I run away, he explained proudly.

-Jesus, how the fuck old are you ?

-Almost seven. It's my birthday next week. I'm gonna have a party. Mom's gonna make me a cake. There'll be my mom, my dad, my grandma, Daphne...

-I don't give a shit ! I interrupted him. Where's your mother ? I'm taking you back to her.

-You can't do that.

 

His eyes filled with tears and a weird feeling flooded through me.

 

-Why ? Is she hitting you ?

-Of course not ! She's my mom.

-Then why did you run away ? I asked, relieved.

-My mom brought a sister.

-What ? I laughed.

-She brought a sister, he repeated. She went to the hospital and she came back with one. She's ugly and she cries a lot. Do you have a sister ?

-Yes.

-Is she ugly and crying a lot ?

-Sisters tend to do that.

 

We stayed silent for a while. The kid seemed lost in his thoughts which was weird for a fucking seven year-old.

 

-When Daphne's cat had babies, his father drowned them on the lake, he said quietly. I told mom that we should do the same for Molly but she got upset.

 

I laughed. A big and open laugh. It felt good but the kid seemed to think I was making fun of him.

 

-Don't you want to drown your sister ?

-Oh, I do. Trust me, that's on the top five on my wish-list.

-Great, he decided. You're going to tell my mom when she'll find me !

-No, I won't. She'll already think I'm a pedophile.

-Do you have any candy, he asked immediatly, filled with hope.

 

That kid's logic was so fucked.

 

-Probably. But not for you.

 

He didn't seem upset. He looked at me with his baby blue eyes and said with a creepy calm voice :

 

-Okay. I'm gonna tell mom that you promised me a puppy if I followed you.

-What the fuck ! You can't do that ! You're six !

 

I was stunned and, I had to admet, a little impressed.

 

-Sure I can ! He insisted. You wanna see ?

-No ! Here, take it, I said and I gave him the few marshmallows I had in my pocket.

 

He seemed satisfied and started to eat.

 

-I like you, he informed me.

-Well I don't.

-Sure you do. You like me very much.

 

I openned my mouth to respond when I saw a woman running towards us.

 

-Justin ! She screamed.

 

Now, I knew the name of my new little companion.

 

-Justin, she repeated when she arrived. Where were you ? Are you crazy ? Do you know how dangerous that was ? Your father and I were worried sick !

 

She gathered him in her arms and hold him tight. The kid – Justin – giggled, apparently happy to be the center of his mother's attention. The woman smiled and kissed his blond locks.

 

-You're in so much trouble, mister ! Just wait and see !

 

She caressed her son's cheek with a tender gaze. Then, for the first time, she looked at me. I saw her grip tightened around the kid and she stepped back to protect him.

 

-I'm not a pedophile, I informed her, somewhat stupidly.

-You'll stay the hell away from my son ! She warned me, whithout taking account to my pathetic attempt of justification.

 

I watched her walking away, carrying the kid who turned back to give me a last smile.

 _You like me very much_ , he said. And I think I did.


End file.
